


Little Spider

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Incubus Loki, Incubus Peter Parker, Jealous Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “What the hell Peter? You’re selling yourself like some goddam slut!” He snarled at the teen as he opens the bottle of water and took a sip before talking.“I am a slut..."
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Thor, Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Little Spider

He gasped in pain as he felt the blade enter his body; he choked and coughed up blood as he looked at the face of the man stood before him “PETER!” He heard Tony yell his name as the man pressed a kiss to his lip before stepping away letting Peter fall to the ground. He ran off into leaving the teen on the ground, Tony dropped to his knees and knelt above Peter trying to wake him up “Peter please comes on! Kid wakes up!” He sobbed as he started to shake the boy. 

Thor rushes over to Tony’s side seeing the blood pour out of the teen’s wound as he tried to stop the blood. He could see the fear and panic in taking over Tony as Peter become weaker and weaker. “I…I…I can’t stop the bleeding!” He cried as he pressed his hands on the wound, the alpha turned and saw his brother walk towards them with a deep frown on his face.  
“Loki comes here!” He calls out; the omega kneels on the other side of the young Omega and looked at the pool of blood spreading, he could hear the others fighting Peter’s attacker while he could also hear the slowing down of the teen’s heartbeat. “Do your thing,” Thor ordered, snapping his head back up Loki stared at him  
“What?”   
“Your thing, heal him Loki I know you can!” The blonde alpha said Tony looked at Loki as he held Peter in his arms his eyes wide in shock. “You healed me once so I know you can.”  
“Your blood is not the same as his, your Asgardian if I heal him it could chan...” Tony suddenly leans over and grabs the god by his robes and snarls in his face.   
“SAVE HIM!” He cried “Please you don’t own me anything but...” Loki searched his face and sighed as he looked down at the teen and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath as he pulled out a dagger that was on his belt.   
“There will be changes I don’t know what but there will be no going back.” He said as he sliced the dagger’s blade across the palm of his hand wincing as the blood spill down his hand and arm. He holds it over the wounds letting his blood pour in and then lets his blood trickle’s down Peter’s throat. 

“W-What are you doing?” Tony asked, he looked horrified as he watched Loki use his blood at this point Tony was feeling sick there was just too much blood, too much of Peter’s blood and this.   
“Shhh, its blood magic,” Thor said as he watched Loki as he now pressed his bloody hand to the wound and his other hand on Peter’s forehead. It felt like it was taking too long as he watched Loki’s hands start to turn blood and it spread up his arms to his neck and that is when he notices the markings on Loki’s skin. Peter suddenly gasps his eyes widen and Tony could saw he saw a funny hue to Pete’s eyes but it must have been trick of the light. When Loki pulled his hands away he slumped and dropped next to Peter just as the teen closed his eyes again.   
“W-What happen?” Tony asked   
“It's fine, see Peter’s wound is gone. Loki is just wiped out and Peter will need to rest.” Thor smiled as he moved to pick up his brother as Tony checked Peter’s pulse to find it was as strong as ever, he smiled as he wiped the blood off the teen’s lips and cupped his face. 

When Peter next woke up he was in Avengers’ medical bay he frowned as he pushed himself up groaning at the pain in his head as he looked around the room. The only other person he sees is Loki sitting on the next bed looking at him “Mr Loki?” Peter asked, “W-What happen?”   
“You were stabbed and I saved you.” He said Peter looked wide-eyed at him as he put his hand to his chest.   
“S-Stabbed...” He looked down at his hands and suddenly felt cold. “That man!” he looked terrified.  
“I wouldn’t worry about him he has been dealt with.” He tells him as he rubs his head, Peter suddenly notices that Loki was also wearing a hospital as well.  
“Listen little spider, your body might have changed little because of what I have done... I mean to say I have no idea how it will affect a Midgardian. If you do notice anything let me or my brother and we will try and help.”  
“Changes like what?” Peter asked as he notices Tony walking down the hall, his eyes perked up when he sees Peter is awake.   
“I do not know, I’ve never healed a Midgardian before.”

Year later...

Tony growls as he drags Peter into the living space of the Avengers common room. Peter states at Tony who is shouting and yelling at him, the teen feels a little amused by this but also grumpy. He just caught Peter making out with Bucky “What the hell Peter? You’re selling yourself like some goddam slut!” He snarled at the teen as he opens the bottle of water and took a sip before talking.  
“I am a slut since dying and coming back it seems to have rewired some of my bodily function. I have this insane itch that really really needs to be scratch." Tony gives him a confused angry look making Peter sigh. “Sex Mr Stark I need sex or I start to feel sick without it, I get tired and my head hurts I tried. Getting off my self it doesn’t really help. But then... then Thor offered to help...”  
“Thor!” Tony choked as he just looks at Peter like he has never seen him before.  
“He said Loki goes thought the same thing so all I can think of is when Loki saved me. Must those changes he was on about.” He said as he rubs the side of his face.

Tony flips out, even more, when he learns that Thor was the first one to sleep with young omega, not just sleep with him but be the first to pop his cherry. “What the hell Thor! Is that why he has been so fucking smug because he got you to fuck you first!” he yelled, Peter just blinked at him trying not to smirk.  
“Is that what this about because the thunder god with the big cock had me and not you?” Peter asked cocking his head to the side like a puppy.  
“No! What NO! No Peter...what has this got to do with Loki?” Peter scoffed at Tony’s redirection of the question and sighed as he rubbed his head feeling the throbbing coming back...really wished he let me finish with Bucky…he sighed to himself.  
“He didn’t really explain it, he just said that Loki has the same problem he thought it had something to do with his biology.” The teen shrugged, Tony growled making Peter blink up at the alpha and blush.   
“Friday send a message to Thor to get him and his brother arse here now!”   
“Yes, boss.” The AI said Peter looked at his watch. 

When Thor and Loki arrived Peter was curled up on the sofa, Tony jumped in and started snarling at Thor. While Loki rolled his eyes and sat next to the young omega “This can go on for a while.” Peter mumbled the dark-haired god hummed as he ran his finger through Peter’s hair and watched as the omega whimper curl into the older omega’s body.  
“You haven’t fed today my little spider?” Loki whispered softly as the teen the shook his head.  
“Mr Stark stopped me before I could.” He mumbled   
“Well we can’t have that now, come on you can feed for me just to top you up and then we will deal with them.” He waved his hand to the direction of Tony and Thor who were to busy yelling at each other well Tony yelling at Thor who stood there winding him up.  
“I thought I can only feed from alphas?” Peter asked,   
“You can feed from omega or beta it will just be enough to help to make you feel better.” He purred as they left the two alpha’s snarling.


End file.
